undertalefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Frisk
Frisk jest grywalną postacią w Undertale, której ucieczka z Podziemia z powrotem na Powierzchnię jest obserwowana w czasie rozgrywki. Jego imię jest ujawnione tylko pod koniec Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki. Frisk jest ostatnim z Ośmiorga Ludzi, którzy wpadli do Podziemia po próbie wejścia na Górę Ebott. Płeć Frisk nie jest określona - wybranie jej jest pozostawione graczowi, tak aby ten mógł bardziej się wcielić w postać. Jednakże, w tymże artykule przez męską końcówkę będzie używany rodzaj męski. Najprawdopodobniej Frisk to mężczyzna ponieważ Photoshp/Omega Flowey zwraca się do Frisk "Boy". Opis Wygląd Frisk jest opisany jako młody człowiek o nieokreślonym wieku, płci i pochodzeniu etnicznym o pustym wyrazie twarzy. Jego włosy są średnio długie, proste i brązowe z delikatnie zaznaczoną grzywką. Nosi niebieski sweter z jasnoróżowymi paskami, niebieskie spodnie i brązowe buty. Potwory w grze zwracają się do tej postaci nietypowymi zaimkami, takimi jak "they" i "them", których w języku angielskim używa się, gdy nie jest się pewnym co do płci danej osoby. Podczas gdy w grze grafika Frisk zawsze jest bez wyrazu twarzy, postacie oraz teksty narracyjne informują, że pokazuje inne emocje. Na przykład, gdy Frisk pociesza Napstablooka w walce, gra opisuje, że "cierpliwie się uśmiecha". Osobowość Wiele o osobowości Frisk pozostaje nieznane, co pozwala graczowi na własne ukształtowanie jego charakteru. Frisk rozmawia z innymi postaciami, ale pomimo tego dialogi nie są pokazywane. W trakcie walk tekst narracyjny opisuje spostrzeżenia i myśli Frisk, natomiast poza walką, gdy rozmawia, okno dialogowe innych postaci wyświetla „…” jako znak, że słuchają jego wypowiedzi. Frisk nie powinien być mylony z upadłym dzieckiem nazywanym na początku gry, jako że później ujawnione jest, że postać, której nadajemy imię to tak na prawdę Pierwszy Człowiek. W zależności od zakończenia jakie gracz osiągnie, Frisk może być przedstawiony jako przyjazny lub chłodny. W Pacyfistycznym Zakończeniu postacie takie jak Asriel podkreślają dobroć, empatię i łaskę Frisk. Paradoksem jest, że osiągając to zakończenie, Frisk może wcale taki nie być. Przykładowo, postać może oszczędzić Snowdrake'a przez dręczenie go kłopotliwymi pytaniami do momentu, w którym potwór nie wytrzymuje presji i ucieka. W osiągnięciu tego zakończenia nie przeszkadza też możliwość dawania złośliwych lub małostkowych komentarzy ze strony bohatera. Pacyfistyczne Zakończenie to także jedyne, w którym można dowiedzieć się o imieniu protagonisty, co sugeruje, że jego prawdziwy charakter i osobowość są ujawniane dopiero w tym momencie. Frisk wydaje się być także bardzo posłuszną postacią, ponieważ wychodzi z poza kontroli gracza jedynie, gdy podąża za poleceniami kogoś innego, przykładowo gdy Sans każe schować mu się za lampą, aby ukrył się przed Papyrusem. Jeśli gracz wybierze Ludobójczą Ścieżkę, Frisk pokazany jest jako zimny, stanowczy i złowrogi dla każdego kogo spotka. Miasta są ewakuowane, a potworom doradza się, aby nie kontaktować się z Frisk w jakikolwiek sposób. Flowey i Sans opisują go jako kogoś o braku jakiegokolwiek człowieczeństwa, a Asgore w ogóle nie rozpoznaje w nim człowieka (taka sytuacja nie ma miejsca podczas innych ścieżek). Niejasne jest jednak jak bardzo Frisk jeszcze pozostaje sobą w tym momencie; wiele interakcji z otoczeniem, zaczynając od domu Toriel, sugeruje, że na tej Ścieżce Frisk został opętany przez Pierwszego Człowieka. Warto zwrócić uwagę, że Frisk jest „cichym protagonistą”, zaprojektowanym tak, aby gracze mogli dopasować postać do siebie. Z tego powodu wiele jego cech charakteru, wiek, czy nawet płeć nie są opisane w grze. Zdolności Frisk posiada wiele Determinacji, pozwalającej mu zapisywać i leczyć się w punktach ZAPISu. Kiedy Frisk posiada plik ZAPISu, może załadować go z menu głównego; gra także go załaduje, kiedy postać umrze. Frisk posiada umiejętność RESETowania świata aż do momentu, w którym wylądował w Podziemiu, co jednak nie jest wystarczające do wyczyszczenia z pamięci tego, co stało się przed zresetowaniem (za wyjątkiem Prawdziwego Resetu po Pacyfistycznej Ścieżce). Główna historia Neutralna Ścieżka Po wylądowaniu w Ruinach, Frisk spotyka Flowey'ego, który początkowo wydaje się być przyjazny. Po krótkiej rozmowie okazuje się, że w rzeczywistości pragnie śmierci protagonisty. W ostatniej chwili pojawia się Toriel, która ratuje Frisk i oprowadza go po Ruinach wszystkie zagadki rozwiązując sama. Po dojściu do pewnego punktu, wybawczyni bohatera mówi mu, że musi zająć się pewną sprawą i prosi go, aby poczekał na nią w miejscu, w którym się znajduje. Na wszelki wypadek daje mu komórkę z jej numerem telefonu. Frisk postanawia nie słuchać polecenia Toriel i sam wyrusza w drogę. Po dotarciu do jej domu i zapoznania się z nim, protagonista podchodzi do czytającej na fotelu Toriel z pytaniem jak opuścić Ruiny. Na początku Toriel próbuje zmienić temat, ale Frisk nadal chce uzyskać odpowiedź na pytanie. Kozia mama postanawia zniszczyć jedyne wyjście, aby uchronić bohatera przed Królem Asgorem Dreemurem. Frisk może przekonać Toriel, aby pozwoliła mu wyjść z Ruin lub zabić ją. Po wejściu do Lasu Snowdin, Frisk spotyka braci szkieletów - Sansa i Papyrusa, którzy są wartownikami szukającymi ludzi. Sansa nie obchodzi łapanie Frisk i zapewnia go, że Papyrus jest nieszkodliwy oraz mniej straszny od innych mieszkańców Podziemi. W Snowdin Frisk napotyka przyjazne potwory, które traktują go jako jednego z nich, a w bibliotece dowiaduje się więcej na ich temat. Dochodzi do walki z Papyrusem. W jej efekcie Frisk może zabić szkieleta lub zaprzyjaźnić się z nim. Jeśli Frisk oszczędzi go, Papyrus powie, że wyjście na Powierzchnię prowadzi przez zamek króla Asgore'a; wyjaśni jednocześnie działanie bariery - wszystko może przez nią wejść, ale tylko istoty z potężną duszą - jak Frisk - mogą przez nią wyjść. W Wodospadzie, Frisk jest ścigany przez Undyne - dowódczynię Gwardii Królewskiej. Podczas prób uniknięcia Undyne, protagonista spotyka Monster Kida, który przyszedł tutaj, aby spotkać bohaterkę, przed którą stara się uciec Frisk. Po pewnym czasie protagonista zostaje otoczony przez Undyne na końcu mostu. Gwardzistka niszczy most, co sprawia, że protagonista wpada na Wysypisko Śmieci, aby go zabić, jednak protagoniście udaje się przeżyć. Podczas upadku, Frisk przywołuje fragment pamięci pierwszego człowieka. Na terenie wysypiska pojawia się Mad Dummy, który zmusza bohatera do walki, aby pomścić swojego Kuzyna zamieszkującego wcześniej manekina z Ruin. Po pokonaniu tego przeciwnika z pomocą Napstablooka, Frisk przechodzi przez pozostałą część tego rejonu i ponownie napotyka Undyne. Przed ostateczną walką tłumaczy mu ona, że Asgore chce zabrać jego duszę - ostatnią potrzebną do zniszczenia Bariery, która więzi potwory w Podziemiu. Po monologu następuje walka, po której Frisk zabija Undyne lub ucieka do Hotland, gdzie gwardzistka mdleje ze zmęczenia i przegrzania. Frisk ma możliwość wylania szklanki wody na jej głowę by ją ocucić, dzięki stojącemu niedaleko zbiornika zimnej wody. W Hotland Frisk spotyka królewskiego naukowca - Alphys. Naukowiec wyznaje mu, że przywiązała się do niego podczas przyglądania się jego przygodom ze swojego laboratorium. Mówi, że nie zamierza przerywać wyprawy protagonisty, ale wstydliwie przyznaje, że zbudowała robota, który pragnie to zrobić. Zaraz po jej słowach pojawia się wspomniany przez nią Mettaton i rzekomo próbuje zabić Frisk w teleturnieju. Po przetrwaniu tej próby Robot odlatuje a Alphys ulepsza telefon bohatera i postanawia zdalnie przeprowadzić go przez Hotland. Po drodze protagonista musi zmierzyć się z kolejnymi starciami z Mettatonem, zagadkami i laserami. U końca CORE, Mettaton wyjawia Frisk prawdę o Alphys. Mówi, że to ona ustawiła wszystkie przeszkody, aby stać się użyteczna bohaterowi, pomagając mu stawić im czoła, i zaistnieć w jego przygodzie. Mettaton stwierdza, że męczy go już to przedstawienie i postanawia sam przejąć inicjatywę. Przemierzając Nowy Dom - stolicę Podziemia, Frisk odkrywa historię dzieci Toriel i Asgore'a, czyli Asriela i Pierwszego Człowieka. W Ostatnim Korytarzu Sans osądza Frisk ze wszystkich dokonanych mordów wyjaśniając znaczenia skrótów LOVE i EXP. Pod koniec przypomina mu o jego znaczeniu dla losów Podziemia. Ucieczka thumb Frisk wkracza do Sali Tronowej i odnajduje Asgore'a. Ten początkowo próbuje nawiązać rozmowę, aby jak najbardziej opóźnić nieuniknioną walkę. Ostatecznie zmierzają w kierunku bariery, gdzie król daje ostatnią możliwość zawrócenia. Tuż przed walką, Asgore pokazuje sześć zdobytych wcześniej DUSZ. Zaraz po rozpoczęciu starcia, król łamie czwartą ścianę, niszcząc opcję MERCY, co sprawia, że protagonista nie jest w stanie go oszczędzać ani uciec. Pod koniec walki, Frisk dostaje możliwość zabicia Asgore'a lub oszczędzenia go używając rozbitego MERCY. Bez względu na decyzję bohatera, pojawia się Flowey, który niszczy duszę króla i zabiera resztę DUSZ ludzkich. Gra nagle wyłącza się. *Jeżeli Frisk zdecyduje się na okazanie litości Asgore'owi, ten przed śmiercią obiecuje, że on i jego żona będą się nim opiekować jak własnym dzieckiem. **Jeżeli Flowey został wcześniej zabity, monolog Asgore'a będzie zupełnie inny. Król postanowi popełnić samobójstwo, prosząc Frisk o to, aby po wyjściu na Powierzchnię spróbował pomóc potworom z Podziemia, jednocześnie przepraszając za narzucenie mu tej odpowiedzialności. Flowey pojawia się, ale walka z nim się nie odbywa - antagonista jest świadomy, że dusze prawdopodobnie znowu się przeciwko niemu zbuntują i będzie skazany na porażkę. Gdy gracz ponownie uruchomi grę, odkryje, że Flowey zdążył nadpisać zapis protagonisty własną grą dzięki mocy ukradzionych dusz. Po załadowaniu tego zapisu, Frisk konfrontuje się z Flowey'm, wyzywająco robiąc krok naprzód - tym samym wchodząc w walkę, początkowo skazaną na przegraną. Frisk kilkakrotnie woła o pomoc i skradzione DUSZE zaczynają się buntować: początkowo uleczają Frisk, a następnie osłabiają Flowey'ego, sprawiając, że staje się on dużo bardziej podatny na obrażenia. Po całkowitym wyzerowaniu HP, DUSZE pozbawiają go możliwości zapisu i załadowywania. Ostatecznie zostawiają osłabionego Flowey'ego na łasce Frisk, który ma możliwość ocalenia lub zabicia antagonisty. Niezależnie od decyzji, Frisk powraca na Powierzchnię i kończy swoją podróż. thumb|Początek wiadomości. Po opuszczeniu Podziemia, protagonista dostaje wiadomość głosową od Sansa, który opowiada o dalszych losach krainy po śmierci Asgore'a. Treść tej wiadomości jest zależna od ilości zabitych potworów i nawiązanych przyjaźni. Prawdziwa Pacyfistyczna Ścieżka Nieusatysfakcjonowany zakończeniem swojej przygody, Frisk może załadować swój zapis gry i zaprzyjaźnić się z potworami (jest to możliwe tylko, gdy nie zabił wcześniej żadnego potwora oraz uratował Undyne w Hotland). Jeżeli podczas Neutralnej Ścieżki protagonista zdobył jakiekolwiek LOVE i EXP, będzie musiał całkowicie zresetować grę. Przyjaźń Frisk poznaje w Podziemiu wiele potworów, ale tylko przyjaźń z Undyne, Papyrusem i Alphys są konieczne do uzyskania Prawdziwego Pacyfistycznego Zakończenia. Frisk zdobywa przyjaźń Toriel oszczędzając ją, jednakże ta nie pojawia się ponownie aż do końca gry. Aby zdobyć przyjaźń Sansa, Frisk musi oszczędzić Papyrusa. Opcjonalnie może spotkać się ze starszym bratem w Grillby's i restauracji MTT Resort. Frisk zaprzyjaźnia się z Papyrusem spotykając się z nim w jego domu (lub umawiając się z nim na randkę zależnie, czy bohater wybrał opcję flirtu i obrazy). Przyjaźń z Napstablookiem może być osiągnięta przez uśmiechnięcie się do niego w Ruinach lub późniejsze odwiedzenie go w jego domu. Jeśli Frisk polał Undyne wodą w Hotland zanim poszedł dalej, może się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. W innym wypadku, gracz będzie musiał zresetować grę, aby zyskać jej zaufanie. Z pomocą Papyrusa odwiedza jej dom, gdzie Undyne ma szansę na dokonanie „zemsty” w postaci próby zaprzyjaźnienia się z Frisk, co kończy się podpaleniem jej własnego domu spowodowanym lekcją gotowania. Ostatni raz próbuje odzyskać honor przez walkę z protagonistą, jednak uświadamia sobie, że Frisk jest „miękkim nieudacznikiem o wielkim sercu” - dokładnie tak jak Asgore - i postanawia zostać jego przyjaciółką. Można zaprzyjaźnić się z Mettatonem oszczędzając go; tudzież przeżywając wystarczającą ilość tur nie zabijając go. Undyne zachęcona do napisania miłosnego listu do Alphys, przekazuje go Frisk, aby go do niej dostarczył. Alphys wraz z Frisk idzie na Wysypisko Śmieci i tam ujawnia swoje uczucia wobec Undyne, jednocześnie zaprzyjaźniając się z Frisk. Po zaprzyjaźnieniu się z Alphys, Papyrus radzi, aby Frisk udał się do jej laboratorium. Znajduje się tam notatka, z której można odczytać, że Alphys pragnie powiedzieć „prawdę”. Frisk zjeżdża windą, która nagle się psuje. Protagonista wkracza do Prawdziwego Laboratorium, gdzie spotyka Amalgamaty i czyta notatki Alphys o przeprowadzanych przez nią eksperymentach na determinacji. Dowiaduje się też o pochodzeniu Flowey'a. U końca laboratorium pojawia się Alphys i zaczyna ufać mu już na tyle, aby opowiedzieć prawdę na temat jej prób dotyczących wydostania się z Podziemia. Gdy Frisk próbuje opuścić laboratorium, dostaje telefon od nieznajomego (później okazuje się, że należy on do Asriela). Winda natychmiastowo przenosi bohatera do Nowego Domu. 'Bariera' thumb|Flowey więzi przyjaciół Frisk przed walką.|220x220px Ponowna konfrontacja z Asgorem zostaje przerwana przez Toriel. Po chwili dołącza reszta przyjaciół Frisk i wspólnie zaczynają dodawać mu otuchy. W najmniej oczekiwanym momencie okazuje się, że „mały kwiatek” zwabił wszystkich w zasadzkę. Pojawia się Flowey, który w międzyczasie ukradł ludzkie dusze. Kwiat więzi bohaterów i próbuje zabić Frisk, ale ostatkiem sił przyjaciele blokują ataki wymierzone w protagonistę. Przybywają inne potwory z Podziemia, aby dodać bohaterowi determinacji przed walką, ale niestety również wpadają w pułapkę. Flowey wchłania wszystkie dusze. thumb|left|Druga forma Asriela.|395x395px Dzięki ogromnej mocy ludzkich DUSZ i dusz potworów, Flowey transformuje się w swoją prawdziwą formę. Tuż przed walką okazuje się, że w rzeczywistości był Asrielem Dreemurrem. Frisk, nieskłonny do walki, trzyma się nadziei i marzeń i odmawia śmierci, powstrzymując Asriela przed zdobyciem całkowitej kontroli nad linią czasową i zresetowaniem jej. Każdy atak, który normalnie spowodowałby koniec gry, rozszczepia serce na kawałki, które po chwili łączą się z powrotem. Gdy dzieje się to po raz pierwszy, temu zjawisku towarzyszy tekst „''but it refused”''. Po dłuższej chwili Asriel transformuje się ponownie i unieruchamia duszę Frisk. Protagonista uświadamia sobie, że jedyne, co teraz może zrobić, to uratować dusze swoich przyjaciół. Przycisk ACT zmienia się w SAVE (OCAL). Ratując dusze swoich przyjaciół przez próby odzyskania ich pamięci, bohater rozpoznaje jeszcze jednego przyjaciela do ocalenia - Asriela - i wykrzykuje jego imię. Frisk jest świadkiem ukazania się wspomnień syna Toriel i Asgore'a z Pierwszym Człowiekiem. Asriel zaczyna odczuwać emocje dusz innych potworów i w końcu przestaje walczyć, mówiąc, że jest przerażony i samotny. Asriel uświadamia sobie, że Frisk nie jest Pierwszym Człowiekiem i dowiaduje się o jego prawdziwym imieniu. Przeprasza za skrzywdzenie wszystkich - Frisk może mu wybaczyć. Niezależnie jakiego wyboru dokona protagonista, Asriel niszczy barierę używając mocy dusz, po czym wypuszcza je. Jest świadom tego, że niedługo zamieni się z powrotem w kwiat, więc odchodzi. Frisk ma możliwość pocieszenia go. Wolność Frisk budzi się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi (Toriel, Sansem, Papyrusem, Undyne, Alphys i Asgore'm). Chociaż potwory ledwo pamiętają Flowey'a i nic z jego inkarnacji jako Asriela, znają jedynie imię Frisk. Frisk może po raz ostatni przejść się po Podziemiu, aby porozmawiać z innymi potworami. Jeżeli protagonista cofnie się do pierwszego pomieszczenia w grze, spotka tam Asriela zajmującego się kwiatami. Książę zapyta się o powód, dla którego bohater wspiął się na górę. Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, Asriel wymienia swoje domysły, takie jak zwykła naiwność i przeznaczenie, ale dochodzi do wniosku, że „tylko ty (Frisk) znasz odpowiedź” Prawdziwy powód nie zostaje podany. Frisk opuszcza Podziemie wraz z przyjaciółmi. Asgore oferuje, aby został ambasadorem potworów wśród ludzi. Większość przyjaciół odchodzi w swoją stronę, oprócz Toriel, która pyta się, co człowiek chce teraz zrobić. Frisk ma wybór pomiędzy życiem wraz z Toriel, albo powrotem do siebie. Jeśli gracz zdecyduje pozostać z Toriel, ostatnia scena pokaże Toriel przynoszącą kawałek ciasta do pokoju Frisk. Ludobójcza Ścieżka Zobacz: Chara#Ludobójcza Ścieżka Galeria Walk.gif|Toriel prowadząca Frisk przez groźne zagadki w Ruinach. Spr maincharad pranked 0.png|Frisk po użyciu teleskopu Sansa. Spr maincharal tomato 0.png|Frisk z sosem z owoców i warzyw na twarzy. Friskandasrielhugging.gif|Frisk przytulający Asriela pod koniec Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki. Frisktarot.png|Karta tarota Frisk, przemianowny na "the human" na Fangamerze. thehumanlittlebuddy.png|The Human Little Buddy sprzedawany na Fangamerze. Ciekawostki *Jeśli gracz wybierze imię „Frisk” na początku gry, zostanie uruchomiony tryb Hard Mode, który trwa tylko tyle, ile wersja demo - do końca Ruin. *Frisk jest uczulony na Temmie, ale nie widać, aby reagował podobnie na inne futrzane potwory w Podziemiach. *„Frisk” po szwedzku i norwesku znaczy zdrowy. **„Frisk” po duńsku znaczy również Świeży. **„To frisk” jest angielskim czasownikiem znaczącym skakać radośnie, ale również rewidować kogoś. *Po angielsku, postacie w grze używają zaimka „they” w stosunku do Frisk, co ma podkreślić niejasność płciową postaci. Zostało to specjalnie zaprojektowane przez twórcę gry, aby ułatwić graczom „wejście w skórę” bohatera. *Karta Tarota Frisk oznacza głupca i ma numer 0. Kategoria:Ludzie